Soul Mates
by ZodiacWiz
Summary: Inu Yasha: "I'd sell my soul if she would just stay in the feudal era!"
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm ZodiacWiz, and I'm a read-o-holic. Huh? Oh! Nevermind. ;;;;;; I don't own Inu Yasha. Just a bio on Ffnet.  
  
  
  
Scroll 1: Spatan  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree with Shippou in a branch above him. Shippou looked up at the clouds then down at Inu Yasha. The dogboy lay on the branch with his eyes closed. Shippou looked back upward. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What?" he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Where do kitsunes come from?" Shippou asked.  
  
"The mud." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"No they don't!"  
  
"How do you know?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Shippou sat with a frown then looked sideways and asked, "Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Because a color blind cat made it that way."  
  
"Why is water wet?"  
  
"To annoy people."  
  
"Why did the dish run away with the spoon?"  
  
"This is a PG fic."  
  
"Oh." Shippou said. His tail wagged back and forth "What time is it?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes opened. "It's time to go get Kagome."  
  
  
  
Kagome ran into her room, threw her backpack onto her swivel chair, and leaped onto her bed. She bounced a couple of times and decided to rest for a minute before she started her homework. She opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha standing over her. "KYAH!" she slapped him and sat up. He backed off in surprise.  
  
She looked around and saw him with a red handprint on his face. "DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted.  
  
"YOU BIMBO!" he shouted back. "You were supposed to come back this morning!"  
  
Kagome realized she did make that promise. She knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't let her live down a promise. "Please, Inu Yasha, I've got an important examine coming up. I forgot all about it, but I need to be here for it!"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Please, please, PLEASE!" she begged.  
  
"No way, you promised!" he looked away from her.  
  
"Please, Inu Yasha." She said in a meek voice.  
  
He turned back to look at her and his heart jumped. She looked at him with tears welled up in her eyes. She wrung her hands together and begged, "I'm REALLY sorry! If you care about me at all, you'll let me just stay until this test is over, then I PROMISE I'll come straight to the feudal era."  
  
He gulped and he didn't know why he gave in to that pretty face, but he did, "O-okay, but come back right after the test is over."  
  
She smiled and threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Inu Yasha! You're so sweet!"  
  
"Right." He said with an annoyed expression. Then he climbed back out her window and started his lonely walk back to the well.  
  
  
  
"Aw, fishsticks." The demon Spatan said. He stood by a stop sign in his human form. He was a regular looking guy, considering the time. He wore an off-white hoody, jeans, and a Fighting Irish baseball cap. "I haven't found a single soul in this time period! I wish the Darklord hadn't of sent me out for this, soul stealing isn't my cup of tea." He watched as a pair of schoolgirls walked past him. "Nothing but cheerleaders. Where are the unhappy, depressed people when you need them? This is such a good side of town, I don't even know why I'm here!"  
  
Inu Yasha walked past him, "Darn that Kagome! I'd sell my soul if she'd just stay in the feudal era!"  
  
Spatan's eyes popped. 'Hello!'  
  
` "Excuse, me." He said. What did you just say?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to look at him. "I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Can you just tell me what you said?" Spatan held a tape recorder behind his back.  
  
"I said I'd sell my soul if Kagome would just stay in the feudal era, happy?" Inu Yasha said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh yes, very." Spatan said with a smile. "Say! What would you do if I could make that happen?"  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd say you were a god damn genious! Nothing can keep that girl away from her stupid school!" and with that said, he walked over and jumped into the well.  
  
Spatan did the happy victory dance. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I got one! I got a soul!" 


	2. What He Really Wants

Well instead of making a one shot fic, I made a two shot fic. Well, reviews would be helpful, but make sure you tell the truth in them, I can't stand liars.  
  
Scroll 2: What He Really Wants  
  
  
  
Kagome came back after a week. She brought her A+ to show Inu Yasha. Spatan hid behind a tree and watched her run off toward the village. "Now's my chance!" he thought. He went over to a large boulder and lifted it over his head. He walked over to the well and looked into it. "It's almost too easy!" Spatan laughed.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Inu Yasha, answer me!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on top of the roof of the tallest house in the village.  
  
'There must be something wrong,' he thought, 'I'm sitting this high off the ground and I can still hear her voice.'  
  
"Alright then, if you're not coming down then I'm coming up!" she shouted. She looked around the house for something to climb on. She picked up her bike and stood it next to the house. She stood on the seat and tried to balance herself. That was when the bicycle decided to get revenge on Kagome for always leaving it in the feudal era; the kickstand broke.  
  
Inu Yasha heard her scream.  
  
"Kagome!" he jumped off the roof and ran over to her.  
  
She sat on the ground next to the bike, holding her leg. "It hurts!" she whimpered. "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
She started trying to get up, "I don't-OW!" she sat back down on the ground. He gently picked her up and carried her to Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
"It was snapped quite soundly." Kaede said. She put a splint on the on the leg. "It's nice and all," Kagome said. "But it's not the same as a cast!" she looked up at Inu Yasha. "I need to go to a hospital in my time."  
  
He sighed knowing she was going to go back to her time for some number of weeks.  
  
"Goodbye, We'll miss you, Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
"Get well soon!" Miroku said.  
  
Kaede gave Kagome a stick to use as a crutch. Inu Yasha walked her back to the well.  
  
  
  
"What happened?!" Kagome shouted. The well had been smashed inward and there was a boulder blocking the whole entrance.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at it in shock.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Kagome said.  
  
"I can get it out." Inu Yasha said. He went over and grabbed the edges of the boulder. He pulled with all of his strength but it would not budge.  
  
"This is terrible!" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled on the inside, "Terrible, right." He started to walk back toward the village. "Coming, Kagome?" he looked back at her. She sat by the boulder staring at it quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha said. He started to walk back when Spatam stepped in his path.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Inu Yasha said. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do you think? I did it myself!" Spatan beemed with pride.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him in confusion.  
  
"The boulder!" Spatan shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha's eye's widened. "You!?! You did THAT?!" he pointed back at the well.  
  
"Yeah! I stopped her from going back to her time!" Spatan said.  
  
Inu Yasha started to smile when a suspicious look came over him "What do you want in return?"  
  
Spatan smiled at him innocently, 'All in due time, dogboy, all in due time.'  
  
  
  
'Yeah! She's gonna stay here!' Inu Yasha smiled. HE sat eating his Ramen smiling like he had never smiled before. Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked at him with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay, now I'm afraid." ;;;; Sango said.  
  
"Scary!" Shippou wined.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you okay?" Miroku said.  
  
"The cat fish are jumping and the cotton is high, priestman!" ^_^ Inu Yasha said. Everyone: O_o  
  
"Has he been sniffing Kagome's markers again?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome limped over slowly and soundlessly, she sat down in between Sango and Shippou, her mouth straight and her hair shadowed by her eyes.  
  
"Alright!" Inu Yasha jumped up energeticly. "Let's go look for shikon shards!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you up to looking for shards with your leg broken?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm-fine." She said tonelessly.  
  
"Good, let's go!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
They stared off down the road.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I think you should slow down." Miroku said.  
  
"What? Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well you're healthy and able to walk as fast as you please!" Miroku said. "But have you considered the thought that Lady Kagome might be hurting with every step?"  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. "Is it hard on you, Kagome?" she nodded sadly.  
  
"Do you want to rest?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. And before she knew it, he had her sitting on his back. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "Ready."  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
"Do you sense a shikon shard, yet?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yo!" he said. "Are you alive back there?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up. "Sorry Inu Yasha, it's so hard to concentrate."  
  
He slowed to a stop. He turned to her and she looked down. "What is with you lately?"  
  
"I'm just not feeling good." She said. She looked up at him with sad glazed eyes. He gulped. "I'm just a little scared and sad. I can't come back to my time anymore."  
  
Tears started to brim her eyes. "No more shrine-no more pizza-no more hot bathes-no more technology-" the tears dripped down her cheeks and her voice became shaky. "No more Mama-no more Sota-no more Grandpa-no more Bu-bu" she broke into sobs the sobs she had been holding back until now.  
  
Sango, Shippou and Miroku ran over to her. Inu Yasha groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
'1...2..3!' Inu Yasha growled and tried to lift the boulder out of the hole. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and Spatan was there.  
  
"Take out this boulder!" Inu Yasha commanded.  
  
"No." Spatan said.  
  
"No?" Inu Yasha.said.  
  
"Don't you WANT her to stay with you? Now you don't have to worry about her staying in her time for extra days, or boys in her time hitting on her when you're not around, you can search for shikon shards as often as you want! Aren't you satisfied with that?"  
  
"I'd rather have a happy double-life Kagome, then a miserable feudal Kagome." He said.  
  
"So you're not happy?" Spatan asked.  
  
"No, I'm not happy!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"Well then," Spatan said. He drew a sword with a clear glass blade. "It's time to pay the piper, Inu Yasha."  
  
"We'll see!" Inu Yasha drew the tetsusaiga.  
  
Horns grew on the sides of Spatan's forhead. "Tell you what, I'll let you think you have a chance by letting you make the first move." He smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha lunged at him. Spatan stepped aside at the last moment. He moved behind Inu Yasha and stuck the blade through his heart and came the end of the blade came out on the other side. (Hu: Maybe this isn't PG. ;;;)  
  
Inu Yasha cried out in pain. Kagome heard it and she came limping as fast as she could to the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she gasped in horror. The glass blade started to fill with a luminous white smoke. After a few seconds, Spatan pulled the blade out and Inu Yasha hit the ground like a lead rake. Kagome kneeled by him and turned him over. His eyes were open, but they were lifeless. There was no wound where Spatan's sword had been. She looked up at the demon.  
  
He stood stoking the blade like a kitten. "Hello, Inu Yasha's soul! I'm going to take you to hell with me, yes I am! Yes I am!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes I can! He sold his soul to me, listen!" he pulled his tape recorder out of his pocket and pressed play.  
  
I said I'd sell my soul if Kagome would just stay in the feudal era-  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this to my lord so he can find a proper use for it."  
  
He started to walk away when Kagome said, "Wait!"  
  
He turned back around, "What? Would you like to go with him? Is that it?"  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt. "You can't take that soul." She said. She unfolded the paper and cleared her throat. "Dear Kagome, Please come back to the feudal era soon. It's not the shikon shards I want, even though it might seem like that's all I want sometimes. But what I really care for is you. I love you and I am yours with all of my body and soul. -Love Inu Yasha."  
  
Her eyes sparkled and she put the note away. Spatan gaped at her.  
  
He put one hand on his hip and rubbed his forehead with the back of his wrist. "Wow!" he said. "It's in writing, huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"So, the little cheat was double dealing me. Aw, well." He lay the tip of the sword against Inu Yasha and the smoke seeped into his body. Spatan lifted the boulder out of the well and said, "Seeya!" he disappeared.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up. "Huh? Hey! Where did that Spatan guy go?"  
  
"Goodbye, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha looked over just in time to see Kagome climb into the well.  
  
"Oh crap!!" Inu Yasha ran over and looked into the well. She had already left.  
  
Shippou walked over and asked, "Inu Yasha, what time is it?"  
  
He growled and chased him back t the village.  
  
THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Batabing Bataboom, how was that? Reivews are helpful. 


End file.
